Change
by LucillaforLove
Summary: Lucy Weasley has been living a life of lies. On a normal Sunday morning, her father comes to see her. He comes with news, and change. Read and Review, Please and Thank you : K  to be safe.
1. Lucy, Lucy Austin

_Title: Change  
__Author: LucillaforLove  
__Words: 2,112  
__Info: Lucy Weasley has been living a life of lies. On a normal Sunday morning, her father comes to see her. He comes with news, and change.  
__Disclaimer: I own Nothing…AT ALL, except for the story itself ^^_

_

* * *

"__Audrey, there's a person here for you." Bill said, entering the dining room where everyone turned their heads. _

"_Oh my god," Percy gasped, and his wife looked up._

_Audrey studied the man that just followed Bill in. He was a good looking person, blonde hair that seemed to light up the room, intense blue eyes and the whitest smile that only a person who brushes their teeth twenty times a day could have. Fleur and Audrey smiled at him, and under her breath, Fleur created a quick, soft, purr._

_Audrey nudged her, whispering, "Behave, Bill's beside you, remember?" Bill glared at his wife for a moment._

"_Audrey," the man said, giving a small, cute smile, which made all the other women in the room grin back._

"_Oh my god," Audrey whispered, realizing who was standing in front of her. She couldn't do anything, but stare at him and in a quick second, found herself blacking out and hitting the floor._

_

* * *

_It was a regular Sunday morning at the Burrow. All Weasleys were occupied doing little by little to start that day's brunch. Molly Weasley smiled looking out of the small window hovering over the sink, watching children running outside, screaming in delight. The smell of a newly baked chicken and mashed potato filled the kitchen, causing several of the women to beg numerous times for a quick taste. Arthur Weasley looked sleepily across the table where the men were concentrated in their game of muggle poker, and the seriousness in their faces was able to keep the kids away from bothering them. Fred and James crouched behind the couch, throwing exploding snaps at the men, leading to them being yelled at and sent away outside.

"Look at the kids," George smiled as they all turned their heads to the direction of a window, overlooking the yard of the Burrow.

Outside, in the air, several brooms hovered above. Louis and Lucy were in a heated competition, trying to see who had the fastest broom.

"I won!" Lucy yelled circling him with such contempt in her eyes.

"Sure you won," Louis smirked, diving slightly to escape her path. "But in reality I did, since I was the one who crossed over the creek first."

"Did not," she snapped back tenaciously and pointed the tip of her broom downward so that she landed on the ground.

"It's amazing how opposite they are from us," Bill said to Percy who was busy staring at the cards in front of him.

"They got it from their mothers," Percy muttered. "Crazy women."

"Excuse me?" Audrey said, approaching them, resting her chin on the top of Percy's head. "It just so happen that your daughter had to inherit your brains."

"She's not mine," Percy replied.

Everyone around the table laughed. There was no doubt that Percy and Audrey was the only Weasley couple who would not quarrel or bicker about anything.

"Your hand Perce," Ron muttered sadly, after losing twenty galleons.

"We have," Audrey started, taking Percy's cards out of his hand and set them on the table, "A royal flush my dear brothers."

Everyone around the table groaned, throwing their cards at the couple and passed their galleons up while Arthur smiled, sneaking five coins in his pocket.

"She's so pretty," Fleur said jealously, staring at Audrey, from across the room with the other women.

"And smart," Ginny added, "Perfect for Percy,"

"You two are so jealous," Hermione laughed, setting a new vase of lilies on a windowsill. "Besides, Audrey is the sweetest person we ever met, so be nice."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione, "We are always nice to her."

"No you're not," Hermione snapped, "Last week when Audrey was hit with a pie out of nowhere was not just an accident. I could see you and Angelina trying not to burst out laughing."

"She should have watched her step." Angelina muttered, smiling with Ginny.

The front door of the Burrow opened and was quickly slammed as Louis stormed in, his hair full of hundreds of leaves.

"What happened to you?" Bill asked his son, grabbing Louis's arm. "You look like you jumped into a pile of leaves."

Louis rolled his eyes, shaking his blonde-silver hair so that several leaves fell to the floor. "Lucy-,"

Audrey scoffed, crossing her arms, "What did she do this time?"

"Nothing," Louis muttered, pushing himself away from Bill and dragged himself upstairs.

"Sorry about that," Audrey apologized to Bill, slapping George's hand away from the pile of galleons in front of her.

"No, it's all right," Bill said, "She's just a teenager."

"A very stubborn teenager," Percy muttered, reluctantly sliding several galleons to George who looked satisfied.

"You little sneak," Audrey said to George, narrowing her eyes.

"Deal with it." He answered back cooly, but smiled.

"Up, up," an aging Molly Weasley said, "We need the table soon."

* * *

Lucy Weasley looked behind her shoulder before heading toward the lake, several minutes away from the Burrow.

_I hate you Louis_

The bitterness about her Weasley cousins was always in her mind and she couldn't help but kick at rocks as she approached the lake, and pull out grass nearly as high as her out of the ground.

Sighing, she stepped out of the silver heels her mother insisted on her to wear and in a swift motion, let one foot hover above the surface of the lake. She could already feel the cold sensation and slowly dipped her right foot in and then the left.

Sitting on the dirty shore, she didn't mind staining the white silk dress that wrapped around her body. Her shoulders were reaching the point of looking light blue because she didn't care about the cold. She didn't care about anything.

Thinking hours past, she sighed watching the little cloud, her breath, float in front of her when she heard a voice.

"Lucy?"

She froze for a moment, sensing the person approaching her and passed a hand through her blonde hair, acting as if she did not hear.

"Lucy,"

She didn't respond.

"Lucy, what are you doing?"

A warm hand rested on her shoulder, she turned her head, and there was Percy Weasley, her _wonderful_ stepfather. He wrapped his own coat around her.

"Are you not cold?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"I don't get cold," she replied, but pulled the coat closer around herself, observing as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. "Why are you-,"

"Your mother won't let me smoke," he said before she could finish her sentence. "She never does."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Why should you? It's one of those stupid, little, muggle things."

He lit it with his wand, and asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered automatically, "Just stressed out."

He sighed, blowing a small cloud of smoke before saying, "You're sixteen, why would you be stressed out?"

She rolled her eyes, "Why shouldn't I?"

He nodded and they silently sat for a few moments before Percy stood up and held out a hand, "Come on, you'll get sick."

Sighing she accepted it and stood up, her feet freezing. With a flick of her wand, her feet were dry and she slipped back on her heels, walking beside Percy back to the Burrow.

"Look in the right pocket," Percy said to her.

She raised an eyebrow and reached in the right pocket of the coat, pulling out a velvet box that fit in the palm of her hand. "What is it?"

"Open it," he said and saw her doubtful stare. "It won't hurt you."

Reluctantly, she did and nearly dropped the box, looking at him with a shocked expression. Gently, Lucy lifted up the diamond necklace from the box.

"Thank you," she said to Percy. "But my birthday is tomorrow."

"I know, I just thought you should have it now." He answered, and looked her over for a moment. "Your Aunts don't like your dress."

Lucy looked down at her silk outfit that fell slightly above her knees and looked at him, "Why?"

"It's too short." He said, throwing the cigarette in the grass a few feet away.

"For them, mum let me wear it so it doesn't matter." She grumbled, but pulled the dress down a bit.

"You're stubborn," Percy smiled, and wrapped an arm around her as they reached the Burrow. "Just like your father."

* * *

"Lucy, stop playing with your food." Audrey said softly to her daughter who did nothing, but push the blob of mashed potatoes on her plate back and forth.

Lucy rolled her eyes and let her eleven year old stepsister, Molly, take the rest of her biscuit.

"Here," Lucy said, placing it on Molly's plate.

"Thank you," the young red head replied.

"Lucy," Harry started and she looked his way. "You're going to graduate this year, what are you planning to focus on for your career?"

"It's obvious she's going to be a reporter for the Daily Prophet," Victoire stated, a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Don't worry Victoire," Lucy said, looking at the fourteen year old blonde, "You have a few more years until you graduate.

"Then she's out of the house, and out of my life" Bill quietly muttered, and looked away from his wife's scowl.

"I thought you were going to be a dragon trainer," Charlie said disappointed, "You enjoyed the summer at the reserve."

"Yes, but I nearly became dragon food over there." Lucy said, "I would rather be writing a report on dragons from a safe distance instead of dodging their fireballs."

Everyone around the table laughed and in the midst of all the chatter, there was a faint ring.

"Bill honey go answer the door," Molly said to her eldest son.

With an annoyed groan, Bill stood to go to the hallway.

"Who do you think it is?" Victoire asked her mother, as they heard the door open.

"You are so nosy," Fleur said and Audrey smiled.

"Little girls." Lucy said sarcastically, "So curious in life."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Lucy Weasley, so dramatic."

"Audrey, there's a person here for you." Bill said, entering the dining room where everyone turned their heads.

"Oh my god," Percy gasped, and his wife looked up.

Audrey studied the man that just followed Bill in. He was a good looking person, blonde hair that seemed to light up the room, intense blue eyes and the whitest smile that only a person who brushes their teeth twenty times a day could have. Fleur and Audrey smiled at him, and under her breath, Fleur created a quick, soft, purr.

Audrey nudged her, whispering, "Behave, Bill's beside you, remember?" Bill glared at his wife for a moment.

"Audrey," the man said, giving a small, cute smile, which made all the other women in the room grin back.

"Oh my god," Audrey whispered, realizing who was standing in front of her. She couldn't do anything, but stare at him and in a quick second, found herself blacking out and hitting the floor.

"Audrey!" Percy said kneeling beside her as all the adults drew their wands, pointing them at the stunned man.

"Who are you?" Bill demanded as Hermione hurried over to the unconscious Audrey.

"I-I'm John, Jonathon Austin," he said and the adults were asking each other who he was.

"It's fine everyone," Percy said, meeting Jonathon's eye, "He a friend."

Reluctantly, those who had their wands pointing at him lowered them. There was an unbearable silence. The young kids were giving out puzzled looks at their parents. Ten year old Lily pulled on Harry's robe and whispered him a question, only for her to be ignored. Lucy was staring at him, at first in disbelief and then realization.

"No you're not." She said, and all heads turned to her.

"What's your name?" he asked her, approaching the table slowly.

She turned to Percy and gave him a, _this is ridiculous, _face.

"Stop it," he whispered to his step daughter.

"Lucy Weasley," she answered to Jonathon.

"No," he snapped, "It's not that and I know you're lying."

"Excuse me?" Bill snapped at him, "She happens to be a Weasley."

George started to pull Lucy away. "You need to leave."

Lucy shook her head, pushing away George's grip. "Lucy Austin. My real name is Lucy Austin."

Perrcy turned away from his family's shocked looks, and continued to try and shake Audrey awake.

"So you know who I am?" Jonathon asked her with a hopeful voice.

"Yeah," she whispered, "You're my dad."

"Wait," Charlie started, "What did she say?"

There were instant yells at Percy, Jonathon and Lucy, but before anyone could stop her, she hurried to the front door, and ran out, not daring to look back.

* * *

_Next Chapter up soon_

_Reviews Make Me Happy :)_


	2. She Thinks You're Dead

_Title: Change  
__Author: LucillaforLove  
__Words: 1,998  
__Info: I know, it's been a while, but I can't write every day. Sorry. This chapter to me, is really boring, and not that well written, but it's just the beginning. It's all going to be good soon. Thanks for reading everyone.  
__Disclaimer: I own Nothing…AT ALL_

* * *

_In Chapter One_

_Lucy shook her head, pushing away George's grip. "Lucy Austin. My name's Lucy Austin."_

_Percy turned away from his family's shocked looks, and tried to shake Audrey awake._

_"So you know who I am?" Jonathon asked with a hopeful voice._

_"Yeah," she whispered, "You're my dad."_

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?" Percy yelled angrily, pulling the man out of the house, and outside, slamming the door behind him.

"Hello to you too," Jonathon said and smiled, leaning against the Burrow's porch. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"We told you to stay away," Percy snapped angrily.

"You told me to stay away when she's a child." Jonathon pointed out, walking away from Percy, into the front yard. "She happens to be sixteen, almost seventeen. I don't think that's counted as a child anymore Perce."

The furious redhead raised an eyebrow. "You don't get it-,"

"Listen I understand everything." Jonathon said plainly, kicking a chicken who was attempting to peck at his shoe. "The girl thought I wouldn't want to see her and was surprised when I did. You two thought you can keep me away from her forever, but I have my ways of finding people."

"Jonathon really-," Percy tried to say, but was cut off once more.

* * *

"What's going on?" Bill demanded, approaching his parents as others were looking out the window, watching as the two men fought.

Arthur stared at his son, and shook his head, "Why not ask Percy yourself?"

"He won't tell me anything." Bill cried out and pointed to Audrey who was awake and accepted a glass of water from George. "Look at her, she's a mess. Obviously something is going on with those three."

Molly scoffed, giving him a hard stare, "This has nothing to do with you Bill."

"Mum-,"

Arthur coughed, shaking his head at him, "Bill, don't get in with their personal lives. You are no part of it."

The stubborn man sighed in frustration, sinking into the chair beside him as Molly patted his back. Arthur rolled his eyes at his eldest, and approached his lightheaded daughter in law.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, crouching beside, and put an arm around her.

She looked at him and weakly smiled, "I'm fine Mr. Weasley. It's just I can't remember anything. Care to let me know what's going on?"

George shook his head at his dad, mouthing, "No…no."

"Your er-, um, how do I put it?" Arthur muttered, "You're ex-husband is here."

She laughed for a moment, "Mr. Weasley, I don't have an ex-husband."

George gave out a puzzled look, coughing in surprise.

"A man named Jonathon Austin," Arthur said watching her smile fade. "Does that-,"

He didn't have time to finish as the woman was up and out the door in seconds.

"This will get ugly." George whispered, grinning at his dad.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Grow up George."

* * *

"Can you shut up please?" Percy said impatiently at Jonathon who was relentlessly trying to state his point.

They both heard the door open, then slam, as Audrey angrily walked to them.

"Audrey!" Jonathon exclaimed as the woman stormed toward him, "Beautiful as every darling."

"Jonathon Austin," Audrey screamed, quickly swinging her hand and slapped the man. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Inside, everyone yelled in shock as they crowded around a small window, trying to watch the scene. Charlie picked up Molly in his arms, as she strained her neck, trying to look over everyone's heads.

He backed away, grasping his burning cheek, "And crazy as ever," Jonathon muttered, but smiled.

"Don't you dare try to do that to me!" she screamed again, as Percy pulled her back. "I told you to stay away from us!"

"I did." Jonathon said cooly, crossing his arms. "It just so happens that our daughter is turning sixteen and I would very much like to see her."

"See her?" Audrey scoffed, pushing herself away from her husband, "Well you saw her and she bloody ran away from you."

"She was in shock." Jonathon said rolling his eyes.

Audrey shook her head, "You don't get it."

"Get what?" Jonathon demanded, now growing angrier, "What don't I get Audrey? She's not a child anymore. I haven't seen her in years and you think that don't have the right to see my daughter?"

"Now guys-," Percy tried to say, holding out a hand, attempting to stop quarrel.

"You can't see her!" Audrey cried out, pointing a finger at him. "You don't know anything about our daughter."

"I know enough to realize that she's MINE." Jonathon yelled back.

Audrey gritted her teeth, "You're nothing to her Jonathon."

"I'M HER DAD."

"SHE THINKS YOU'RE DEAD." Audrey screamed, tears running down her eyes and Percy groaned, biting his lip as Jonathon backed away in shock.

* * *

"Why did mummy slap that guy?" Molly questioned Charlie whose eyes were wide in shock.

"Someone's pissed," Charlie whispered to Bill who was beside him and looked to Molly, "Your mum's really angry."

Victoire laughed at her Uncle's choice of words. Charlie grinned back and groaned, putting Molly down.

"Lift me up!" she whined, tugging on his shirt.

"She's heavy." Charlie sighed, as there was a sudden wave of yells as Jonathon attempted to jump on Audrey.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE THINKS I'M DEAD?" he demanded, as Percy pulled the two away from each other. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER?"

"You're dead in her mind." Audrey said bitterly, hastily trying to wipe the tears running down her eyes. "You don't deserve to see her."

"Percy," Jonathon whispered, "Is she serious."

Percy nodded and gestured for the two to walk with him, away from the family's sight.

"Did she ever remember me?" Jonathon asked Percy as they quietly walked toward the lake.

He shook his head sadly, "She was three when you left Jonathon. The girl barely knew what you looked like."

"Has she asked about me?" he asked disappointedly.

"She has," Audrey said softly, grasping Percy's hand. "Many times John."

_

* * *

"__She's been sobbing for hours," Audrey said worriedly, starring into her cup of tea. "Can you talk to her? Please, just for a while."_

"_Audrey, she won't listen to me," Percy said leaning against the wall of Lucy's bedroom, hearing her sobs even louder. "It was just a breakup. It's half her fault anyway; I mean the girl can't stay with a boy for at least a month."_

"_Percy Weasley, don't you dare say that!" Audrey snapped, smacking the back of his head. "Go talk to her!" _

"_You are her mother Audrey!" Percy yelled, "You are a girl and I don't know what to say to her. Okay? I'm not her father. I don't have a connection with her."_

_The woman bit her lip and looked away from her husband, crossing her arms. Percy sighed, and gently approached her, "Audrey come on honey, don't do this to me."_

"_You never care about Lucy anymore." She whispered, "Since Molly was born you don't treat Lucy like a daughter anymore. You treat her like a step daughter."_

"_But she is my step daughter Audrey." Percy said softly, "It's just that Lucy-,"_

"_Isn't yours? Lucy is your daughter as much as Molly is," Audrey stammered, glaring at her husband. _

"_What do you want me to do? Just leave the girl alone?" Percy snapped, returning the glare at his wife. _

"_If Jonathon were here-," _

"_Audrey," Percy said loudly, shaking his head, "Don't talk about him. We agreed."_

"_I'm sorry," She sighed, approaching him and took his hands in hers, "Listen, I tried to talk to her, but she won't hear anything I need to say. Please, Perce, just talk to her, at least make her stop crying."_

_Percy was silent and Lucy's sobs were becoming louder. "You're lucky I love you," he said kissing her cheek before entering his step daughter's room. _

_He sighed sadly, seeing the fifteen year old blonde sobbing into her pillow and slowly approached her, frowning at the broken picture frame on the floor, showing to happy figures. "Hi," he said softly, resting a hand on her shoulder._

"_Go away," she sobbed, pushing his hand of her shaking shoulder. _

"_I just want to talk to you," he said sitting on the edge of her bed. "Your mother is worried about you."_

"_It's nothing," she snapped, "Just a stupid breakup, nothing more."_

"_You seem to be upset." He said and her head shot up._

"_No really? What tipped you off? My unstoppable sobbing or the fact that I came home screaming how much of a jerk Andrew is?" she said angrily, throwing the pillow at him and began to sob once more._

_Percy took in a deep breath, running a hand down her back, "You know even though you're not my daughter, I'm still your father." _

"_That doesn't make any sense." She muttered into her pillow but continued to sob, and allowed him to tie her messy blonde hair in a ponytail. _

"_It will sooner or later." He smiled and hesitated before saying, "Your dad wouldn't know what to do with you right now."_

_It took a while before Lucy could stop sobbing, but then asked, "Whatever, he's dead anyway."_

"_Don't be like that." Percy sighed, "It's not like he wanted to be murdered."_

"_Murdered?" Lucy asked, lifting her head and looked up at him. "You never said he was murdered."_

"_Shit," Percy thought, looking away._

"_Was he?" she asked._

_Percy nodded._

"_So?" she asked, accepting a tissue from him to dab her eyes where the mascara smeared. "What happened?"_

"_What do you want me to answer first?" Percy asked, turning her face so that she looked at him and gently wiped away her tears. _

"_How," she answered._

_Percy was starting to regret what he was about to do, but after pausing and turning away from her, he quickly said, "He was murdered at the battle at Hogwarts."_

"_By whom?" she asked, her eyes lighting up as if her father being murdered was a good thing._

"_This insane woman, Bellatrix-,"_

"_Lestrange?" Lucy said, remembering a History Lesson with Professor Binns. _

_Percy nodded sadly, "Your mother and I were dueling against some death eaters in a corridor. They ran off and that's when we saw your dad's body on the floor. Bellatrix was above him and your mother started to…"_

"_Go crazy?" _

_Percy nodded again and continued, "I was able to pull her away before Bellatrix could kill her, and we were not able to retrieve your dad's body, it disappeared."_

"_How could a body just disappear?" Lucy snapped._

"_We don't know." He said sadly watching her glare at him._

"_So why did my mum marry you after he died?" Lucy asked, as Ginger, the family's dog, sat on Percy's lap._

"_I'm not answering that." He said._

"_Whatever." She scoffed. _

_Percy smiled, taking Lucy's face and once again wiped away her tears with his sleeve, "Will you promise me that you'll stop crying? You're making your mother go crazy."_

_Lucy nodded, watching him stand to leave and asked, "Percy?"_

_He turned, and nodded for her to continue. _

"_What was his name?" Lucy asked, hoping that he would finally tell her, "My dad's."_

"_Jonathon, Jonathon Austin." Percy answered, "We changed your last name so that your Aunts and Uncles will think your mine."_

"_And I haven't told anyone since." she smiled, "You should be proud."_

"_I am Lucy." Percy said, and exited the room._

_Audrey backed away from the door, "Why did you tell her about him?" _

"_What else was I supposed to say?" Percy asked, avoiding his wife's eye._

"_Shut up?" she suggested and left her husband muttering, "Ruined everything…" _

* * *

_Reviews amaze me 3 _


End file.
